La Quête
by Rieval
Summary: L'heure est grave ... Humour. Gen.


**Titre** : _La quête_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Rating** : PG. Gen. Saison 2.

**Genre** : Humour.

**Résumé** : l'heure est grave …

**Disclaimer** : je ne dirais qu'une chose plus que 7 jours et ils seront de nouveau à moi !

**OooO**

L'heure est grave, dramatique même, pire la catastrophe est imminente ! Ils n'en n'ont pas trouvé ! Pas un seul. Les américains en ont un stock impressionnant (même à des millions d'années lumière de leur pays, ces derniers sont patriotiques jusqu'au bout des ongles, limite impérialistes en fait) et les cinq ressortissants tchèques (menés par Radek Zelenka) en ont chacun un ! La situation est non seulement désespérée mais aussi très proche du ridicule. Le contingent canadien compte une soixantaine de personnes et pas une, non, pas une n'a pensé à en emmener un avec elle.

Ils n'avaient plus le choix, il leur en fallait un avant le grand soir ou bien … non, ils préféraient ne pas y penser, l'humiliation et la honte, voir le scandale, seraient trop grands. Ils n'avaient plus le choix : il leur fallait faire appel au Docteur McKay.

**Deux jours plus tard**

Le Lt Col. John Sheppard soupirait. Pas un de ces petits soupirs que vous poussez après une bonne journée de travail, non, le genre « grosses-emmerdes-en-perspectives », le soupir que pourrait pousser un taureau juste avant de charger une dernière fois un toréador, un soupir bruyant et proche du désespoir.

Depuis le départ de Bates, obligé de prendre quelques repos bien mérité, les affaires liées à la sécurité interne de la Cité lui avaient été dévolues à son plus grand désespoir. Il détestait régler ce genre d'histoires, la plupart concernant les relations, parfois un peu houleuses, entre les militaires et les scientifiques, genre « il m'a regardé de travers », « il m'a traité de con » et j'en passe et des meilleures … Mais l'affaire qui le faisait soupirer présentement était un peu différente.

En fait, il y en avait deux et il ne voyait aucun lien entre chacune d'elle.

Le Caporal Davidson, en charge de la cafétéria avait reporté la disparition de dix nappes et de six lots de serviettes en coton (le tout réservé aux grandes occasions, genre fêtes de lendemain de victoire sur les wraith, autant dire qu'ils n'avaient pas fait un usage excessifs des dites nappes).

Carson était venu signaler le vol de cinq paires de draps, ainsi que de trois kit de suture (qui pouvait bien piquer ce genre de truc ?).

Sheppard poussa un autre soupir et referma les deux dossiers. Ils avaient un voleur sur Atlantis mais ce dernier avait manifestement besoin d'un petit séjour dans le bureau de Kate Heightmeyer.

**Le soir même …**

L'émotion était à son comble. Les résidents de la Cité avaient organisé un tournoi de Foot (du football du vrai pas ce truc inventé par les américains, portant – évidemment – leur nom) entre les différentes nations représentées sur Atlantis, avec des équipes mixtes, militaires et scientifiques. Les sélections avaient été rudes, et match après match la tension était montée (rendant la vie d'un certain Lt Col responsable de la sécurité interne, difficile), et ce soir c'était le grand soir, celui de la finale.

L'équipe donnée gagnante portait les couleurs des Etats-Unis (il faut dire que c'était plus par qu'ils étaient les plus nombreux que pour leurs talents) et puis il y avait l'outsider, celle à qui on n'avait, au départ, donné aucune chance : l'équipe du Canada (1).

Sheppard maugréait. Cette « coupe pégasienne » de foot aurait sa peau. La seule organisation de la sécurité lors des matchs relevait de la gageure. Qui aurait cru qu'il y avait des hooligans parmi la crème des scientifiques, les QI les plus élevés de la Terre !

Son regard s'attarda une minute sur la foule qui commençait à emplir les gradins de l'immense chapiteau monté sur le Continent pour l'occasion et il s'arrêta sur une figure familière.

« McKay ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Je croyais que vous détestiez le foot ?»

Le dit McKay roula des yeux.

« Colonel, au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, c'est le Canada qui joue ce soir et je suis canadien, je viens donc ici remplir mon devoir citoyen en venant tout simplement encourager les quinze joueurs qui … »

« _Onze_. Il n'y a que onze joueurs dans une équipe de foot, Rodney. Vous confondez avec le rugby. »

« Oh, peut-être ... de toute manière cela n'a pas une grande importance n'est-ce pas, l'important c'est qu'il s'agit de l'équipe _canadienne_ … »

Sheppard haussa un sourcil. Il ne savait pas que Rodney aimait son pays au point de sacrifier une soirée de recherche sur un truc ancien (il ignorait lequel mais le labo de Rodney était rempli de trucs anciens, il le savait vu qu'il avait du en initialiser la plus grande partie avent de laisser le scientifique jouer avec).

« Et puis j'aime par-dessus tout ce moment _là_. »

De nouveau un haussement de sourcil de la part de Sheppard.

« Ce moment ? De quel moment parlez vous ? »

« Celui-ci Colonel. »

Ce dernier se tourna vers le point que McKay désignait du doigt. Plusieurs membres de l'expédition, militaires et scientifiques, se tenaient face aux tribunes. Ils tenaient une longue lance, du moins cela y ressemblait fort. Puis simultanément, trois d'entre eux, tirèrent sur une sorte de long ruban placé sur chacune des lances, relâchant, en trois flap retentissant, trois drapeaux aux couleurs du Canada : deux barres rouges avec une feuille d'érable rouge sur fond blanc. Des drapeaux au taille impressionnante, à vue de nez, trois bons mètres sur deux. L'hymne national canadien fut ensuite lancé.

« Woooa » fit Sheppard. « Hey McKay, ou avez vous trouvé des drapeaux de cette taille là sur Atlantis ? »

« Le _génie_ Colonel, ne s'explique pas. »

Sheppard allait lui dire où il pouvait se mettre son génie lorsque quelque chose attira son regard. Les drapeaux n'étaient pas tout à fait identiques et … La révélation ressembla à ce que les personnages de Cartoons vivent au quotidien : une petite ampoule s'alluma dans le cerveau de Sheppard, suivie d'une petite équation "Nappes et serviettes rouge plus drap blanc plus kit de suture égal trois drapeaux canadiens flottant au vent".

Il explosa de rire. Oui, décidément McKay était un vrai patriote : braver les foudres du cuisinier, pour un fou de bouffe, et celle de Carson, pour un hypocondriaque, juste pour un match de foot ! Si ça ce n'était pas avoir le sens du sacrifice.

**Fini !**

**Fic' dédiée à un ange qui se reconnaîtra … Et un énoooooorme « merde » à l'équipe de France pour ce soir !**

(1) Bah ouais comme vous le savez sans doute, il n'y a pas de français sur Atlantis, guerre d'Irak oblige (ou l'influence de la vraie vie sur les séries TV) alors je les remplace par les canadiens.


End file.
